Jangan Menyerah
by Arishima Ai
Summary: Toshirou gegar otak? Gimana tuuuh? Karna siapaa? tapi jangan kuatiir Ichigo siap menolong! my first fanfic oneshoot! enjoy this!


FAN-FICTION !

Ai :"Yo! Kita jumpa lagi!! Kali ini gue buat yang SongFic!! Huwaa!!! Baru kali ini gue buat yang song n one shot sekaligus!! Gyaaa!!!"

Ichigo :"Kan elo baru ngepost ni fanfic"

Ai :"BIAR AJAH!!"

Kusaka :"Ya wudah deh mbak.. emang lagunya apaan? Lo kok jadi seneng gitu?"

Ai :"Tentu aja lagunya D'MASIV!!!! GYAAA!!! GUE SUKA BANGET TU LAGU!!!"

Kusaka :"Judulnya neng?"

Ai :"Jangan menyerah,kang~!!!"

Ichigo :"Siang-siang udah pacaran nih yee.."

Ai :"Baka!! Sekarang tu udah sore tau!!"

Ichigo :"Ga papa kan?"

Kusaka :"Eh,katanya kemaren lo smsan ama yang namanya 4869fans-Nikazemaru ya?"

Ichigo :"OOH,pembuat Fanfic yang udah senior itu ya? Ngapain lo sms dia?"

Ai :"Hehehe...gue kan pingin tau sejarah-sejarah Fanfiction..ama gimana caranya nge-update ("emangnya gue guru sejarah lo apa?!",say's Nikazemaru-san sambil geplok Ai tapi gak kena)

Ichigo :"Dasar bodoh lo!! Gitu aja gak tau!!"

Ai :"Gue kan masih baru di sini!! Kan wajar!! Huh."

Kusaka :"Hwoi,jangan bara..eh! chef Bara,Ck aduh,apa tuh namanya... oya!! BERANTEMM!!!! Gitu aja kok susah ya gue ngomongnya?"

Ai :"Ternyata lo juga bisa latah ya Kusaka.."(sweat drop)

Ichigo :"Gue juga baru tau tuh dia bisa latah..(sweat drop)"

Kusaka :"U..URUSAI!! (muka blushing karna Aibnya terbuka)"

Ai :"Yawudah deh,kita ngelanjutin bincang-bincang Extr..."

Ichigo,Kusaka :"ELO KOK JADI PEMBAWA ACARA EXTRAVAGANZA HAAH??!!!"

Ai :"Sewot amat sih lo berdua!,oya gue hampir lupa.."

Ichigo :"Sekalian aja lo gegar otak!"

Ai :"WOOOOI!!! KALO GUE BICARA JANGAN LO POTONG NAPE??!!"

Ichigo :"Suka-suka gue dong!,mulut-mulut gue,kok elo yang ngurusin seh?!"

Ai :(menggeram kayak cerberus yang ekornya di injek 3 bersaudara ''HA-HA'')

Ichigo :"Mau apa lo hah?! Nantang?!!"

Kusaka :"HHHMPPP....(lagi tarik napas dalam-dalam coy!! Nggak ngeres lhooh!!!)

WWHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LO BERDUA BISA PADA AKUR GAK??!! GUE BOSEN LAMA-LAMA DI SINI!!!!!!!!!!"

*Teriakan hebat Kusaka itu kedenger sampe Italia loh!! (Nani?!!) en malangnya,si menara pisang,eh! Pisa itu tambah mereng 180 derajat,hebaaat... saluuut!!!*

Ichigo :"Gu..gue.. budeg la..gii... niih..."

Ai :"Ugghh.... Minnya... gantiin gue dong... 10 menit aja... gue mau ke THT..."

Minnya :"SERAHKAN KE GUE NONA!!!"

Ichigo :"G..gue ikut elo Ai..."

Kusaka :"Wat de hel?! Authornya di gantiin boneka modsoul kucing belang 3?!! Gue takut kuccyiiing!!!!"[lari ikut Ai n Ichigo]

Minnya :"Yaaah... gue di tinggal deh,gak papa!! Masih ada Shirou-sama kok!! _Fiuit!!_ "

Toshirou :"Apa?"

Minnya :"Kyaaa,Shirou-sama datang jugyaaaa.... Minnya terkesaaannn....!!

Shirou-sama udah datang waktu aye bersiul-ciuull !!!!"

Toshirou :"Yang laen mana Nya?"

Minnya :"Ke THT. Mereka semua pada kena serangan ultra miilk,Eh salah!! Ultra super sonic dari Kusa-sama."

Toshirou :"JADI YANG NGEBIKIN PATUNG HYOU-CHAN GUE PECAH TU KUSAKA YA??!!"

Minnya :"Iya Shirou-sama!!,Eh!! Ada Bya-sama!!! Kyaaa..!!!!!!!! Bya-samaa..!!!!! (lompat ke pelukan Byakuya)"

Byakuya :(gak memperdulin Minnya) "Lo kok sewot gitu Toshirou?"

Toshirou :"GRRRRRRRRR...!!!!! BYAKUYA!!!! IKUT GUE CEPEEETT!!!!!!!!! (narik baju Byakuya kuat, n hampir robek)"

Byakuya :"HWOOOOII.!!!!!!! LO SADAR DONG!!!! INI BAJU IMPROT DARI MALEISIA!!!!"

Minya :"Yaaaah,elaaah....Bya-sama... yang betul itu improt,WUOOO!! SALAH!!! IMPORT tau.. terus kok elo pake baju si maling sial?(baca:Malaysia,baca lagi:Malesia)"

"Dia kan udah ngambil hak Indonesia kita tercinta ini untuk mengklaim pulau-pulau,n budaya bangsa kita seperti tarian dari bali,batik,dll.!!"(Jadi pidato niih,tapi.. TEPUK TANGAAAANN!!!!!!!!! PROK-PROK-PROK-PROK-PROK-PROK..!!!!!!)

Byakuya : (ngacangin Minnya karna bajunya di tarik Toshirou kuat)(sadar maaas,kacang mahal!!)

Minnya :………………………… (sweat drop) "Nyesel gue pidato panjang lebar selebar mulut Temon…(yang di Abdel dan Temon itu looh!!) ""Ya udaah…sekarang gue yang nge-buka ni Fanfic ya…!!! Berhubung Nona Ai di THT!! Oya,kita belum kenalaan!!! Gue Modsoul nya Nona Ai..!!! trus,gue mau ngepromosiin monyet panik Eh!!! Salah,salah!!! Fanfic ding!! Supaya enak di…"

Toshirou :"…Makan?"

Minnya :"Kyaaaa!!!!!!!!! Shirou-sama kok ada di sini??!!!!"

Toshirou :"Urusan gue ama Kusaka udah selesei.n jangan panggil gue Shirou!! Tapi kalo Hitsugaya-sama bo~le~h..."

Minnya :(ngacangin apa yang di bilang Toshirou tentang Hitsugaya-sama)

"Trus si Kusa-sama mana?"

Toshirou :"Haa?? KuSa-SaMa-Mana?? Apaan tuh?? Ohh,dia Ke dokter bedah!!"

Minnya :"Ke dokter bedah? Ngapain tu anak ke sana?"

Toshirou :"Gue tancepin pisau lipat ke usus besarnya pake ni dukun!!"

Dukun :"ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM!!!! ATOOOK,OH ATOOOK!!!!"

Minnya :"Lo sadis ya.. lho? Dukunnya kok jadi Upin-Ipin?"

Upin-Ipin :"DUKUUUNNN GILAAA!!!!!! ITU KAMI PUNYA KALIMAAAATT!!!!!!! (baca :Itu kalimat punya kami)"

Minnya :"Yo wess,ntar koe (Toshirou) karo aku (Minnya) ngebacain apa yang harus kita berdua baca yaa..."

Toshirou :"Lo tadi bicara pake bahasa jowo,trus kok berpaling ke bahasa imut nan centil?"

Minnya :"Suka-suka gue dong!! Yaudah!! Cemon kaang!!!"

Toshirou,Minnya :"PLEASEE REVIEEW,OKK??!!!!"

Reader's :[sweat drop]

Semua Yang di THT n rumah sakit terdekat…

"PLEASEEEE YOU REPIU OK!!!!"

-.....-.....-.....-.....-.....-.....-.....-…..-…..-oOo-.....-.....-.....-.....-.....-.....-.....-.....-.....-

Disclaimer : Tite kubo (oom,kasih ke gue ya Bleach nya?)

Genre : Romantic,Tragedi,Humor (kayaknya)

Warning : YAOI 45 %,n 54 % melenceng jauh dari aslinya

Pairing :IchiHitsu

Song effect :D'Masiv laaah~

-DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ-

---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---

JANGAN MENYERAH

Di sore hari,terjadi pertarungan antar seorang kapten divisi 10 dengan salah seorang Ichigo yang ingin menolong kapten yang tak lain dan gak bukan adalah Hitsugaya Toshirou tercegat oleh serangan-serangan dari ratusan hollow yang menyerbunya.

"AAAKKHHH!!!! KENAPA SIH NI HOLLOW GAK ADA HABISNYAA??!!!!! MANA GUE MAU NOLONGIN YAYANK, EH!! TOSHIROU GUEEE!!!!!!!" Kata Ichigo strees gaje sambil musnahin hollow yang gak ada habisnya.

Semua para hollow sweat drop seketika…

"KUROSAKI!! KALO BISA,LO PAKE AJA BANKAI-LO!!!!!, UUUGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toshirou tersentak ketika dia menyadari rasa sakit yang hebat di zanpakuto Arrancar itu tepat mengenai jantungnya

"TOSHIROUUUUU!!!!!!!" Teriak Ichigo ke Toshirou yang tergeletak berlumuran darah di tanah,(gak mungkin di laut kan?)

"Huh,ternyata mudah banget habisin kapten cebol ini kalo lagi lengaah..."(jelas aja! Kalo nggak lo bakal di jadiin sate panggang kalo lo bilang dia tu cebol!) kata Arrancar itu sambil memasuki gerbang garganta yang ujungnya ke Hueco Mundo.

Lalu pergi meninggalkan Toshirou dan Ichigo sendirian di sinari matahari senja,pancabut nyawa matahari,yang melumuri dunia dengan langit seperti darah merah segar (puitis nih ye~).Seperti Toshirou saat ini yang di bawa bershunpo oleh Ichigo ke arah Urahara shop.

Sesampai di sana..

"Urahara-san..!! bagaimana keadaan Toshirou?!! Kata Ichigo panik

"Kalau kondisi fisiknya sih mungkin masih bisa di selamatin,tapi..."

"Tapi apa Urahara-san?!!" tanya Ichigo makin panik,super,duper panik

"Mungkin Hitsugaya-taichou mengalami gegar otak...." kata Urahara-san mununduk

"Apa?!" kata Ichigo gak percaya

_Tak ada manusia..yang terlahir sempurna.._

_Jangan kau sesali..sgala yang telah terjadi.._

_Kita pas__ti pernah..dapatkan cobaan yang berat.._

_Seakan hidup ini..tak ada artinya lagi.._

_Syukuri apa yang ada..hidup adalah anugrah.._

_Tetap jalani hidup ini.._

_Melakukan yang terbaik.._

Mata Ichigo terbelak saat mendengar hal itu.

"Itu gak mungkin kan Urahara-san? GAK MUNGKIN KAN?!" Ichigo nampaknya syok berat

"Maafkan gue,gue rasa lo seharusnya ke Soul society buat kasih tau hal ini ke Soutaichou dan yang lainnya." kata Urahara

"Gak mungkin... Toshirou gak akan melupakan gue kan?" kata Ichigo lirih

"Kurosaki,gue tau lo itu sayang sama ini yang terbaik baginya,daripada dia mati.." kata Urahara-san sambil menutupi wajahnya pake topi

"Baik..gue akan ke sana.." kata Ichigo masih murung

Setelah dari Urahara-shop,Ichigo langsung pulang ke memasuki rumah tanpa salam sekalipun,dan membiarkan ayahnya memukulnya (baca :pukulan kasih sayang,gak terlalu keras).Ichigo memasuki kamarnya dengan lesu

"Ichi-nii ini kenapa sih? Masuk rumah gak pake Assalamualaikum dulu!!" kata Yuzu sewot ke kakaknya

"Yah gitulah Ichi-nii Yuzu! Kalo lagi gak mood pasti bawaannya gitu." kata Karin cool

"Hh,Ichi-nii!!! Jangan lupa makan malam!!" sambung Yuzu sambil nyiapin makan malam

"..................." begitulah suasana di kamar Ichigo sekarang,biasanya yang rame karna ada si Toshirou yang di suruh Soutaichou untuk menginap di sana.

So,Ichigo tentu aja kangen sama Toshirou,sang kekasih mungilnya

"Hhh.." Ichigo mendesah kecil,dia memikirkan bagaimana kalau nanti Toshirou kehilangan ingatan tentang teman-temannya,dan juga tentang dirinya.

Esoknya,setelah pulang sekolah Ichigo langsung buru-buru ke yang melihatnya heran karena tingkah Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun,ada apa?" kata Inoue mencegat Ichigo.

"Nggak ada apa-apa! Minggir,gue ada urusan tau! Ini bukan urusanmu!!" kata Ichigo kepalanya cuman ada Toshirou seorang

"Itu namanya bukan apa-apa! Kumohon ceritakan padaku! Kalau kau memendamnya sendirian kau makin tambah tersiksa.."kata Inoue dia Ichigo membantahnya dengan kasar

"UDAH!! MINGIR SANA!! UDAH GUE BILANG KALAU INI BUKAN URUSAN ELO KAN?!!"

"Kurosaki-kun?" kata Inoue heran,lagi-lagi Inoue ingin menghentikan Ichigo dan mendapat penjelasan dia di hentikan oleh Ishida.

"Ishida-kun..."

"Biarkan dia pergi Inoue-san.."

Ichigo meninggalkan Inoue dan menuju ke Urahara-shop agar membawa Toshirou ke Soul-society berharap Toshirou bisa di sembuhkan sama Unohana-Taichou

"Akan gue buka gerbangnya."kata Urahara-san menutupi mulutnya pake kipas.

"Gue siap Urahara-san!!"kata Ichigo yang udah menggendong Toshirou dengan Bridal-Style.(ciyeee~!)

SSSSRRRRRRRREEEEEEE...............KKK Pintu gerbang langsung masuk dan bershunpo ke arah divisi 4.

"Unohana-Taichou!! Tolong Toshirou!!" kata Ichigo lirih.

"Uwaa?! Hitsugaya-taichou kok bisa kayak gitu Kurosaki?" tanya Unohana-taichou.

"Akan aku ceritakan...[si Ichigo kalo di Soul-society pake Aku-Kau ke orang yang lebih besar pangkatnya,kadang-kadang]

Setelah Ichigo panjang lebar tentang apa yang menimpa Toshirou dan perasaannya,Unohana memanggil Kotetsu,fuku-taichounya untuk mengirimkan kabar kalau Toshirou mengalami gegar otak

-----.-----.----.----.-----.----.-----.----.----.----.----.----.----.----.----.-----.----.----.----.-

"APAAAA?!!! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU GEGAR OTAK??!!!" Teriak semua yang ada di divisi datang itu termasuk fuku-taichounya dan teman-teman Toshirou

"I..iya Soutaichou,kata Unohana mungkin beberapa hari lagi Hitsugaya-taichou akan sadar,tapi dia bakalan _lost memory _(baca :hilang ingatan,)" kata Kotetsu menutup telinganya lagi,dia kira tu orang-orang yang sayang ama Toshirou pasti teriak lagi..

"Oh,begitu..jadi,ini cucuku amnesia kumohon ke kalian agar tidak ngedesak dia supaya inget,ntar kalo kalian desak dia bisa stress n bunuh diri" kata Soutaichou yang di situ merasakan angin yang berhembus seolah berkata..

_YAAAAAAA—HAAAAAAA,AKHIRNYA __ELO GOONDOOOOK NIH YEEE!!!!_

Dan betul aja,Kotetsu gondok.

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu,usaha Ichigo yang terus menerus menjaga Toshirou suatu pagi,mata Emerald Toshirou memandang sekeliling,_Di mana gue ya? Kok gaya rumah sakit kayak begini,kuno amat!_ Pikirnya,lalu dia mendapati seorang cowok berkepala oranye tidur di kursi sampingnya sambil bertumpu pada tepi tempat tidur Toshirou.

_Ni cowok kenapa sih? Trus dia siapa? Mana rambutnya aneh!! Mirip JeDur_ (JerukDurian) pikir mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil posisi melihat heran kamar smpingnya ada sebuah menoleh ke arah lihatnya sedang musim mekarnya tersenym itulah Ichigo bangun

"Ungh...hah? TOSHIROU!! AKHIRNYA LO BANGUN,GUE KANGEN BANGET AMA ELO!!!" Tanpa pikir panjang,Ichigo langsung meluk Toshirou,Dengan refleknya,Toshirou nampar Ichigo

_PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKK.!!!!!!!!_

"Apa-apaa sih elo?! Terus siapa tuh Toshirou?!!" kata Toshirou sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Ichigo.

Ichigo yang melihatnya cengo bentar lalu tertunduk lesu.

"Rupanya lo emang gak inget gue ya..." ucapnya seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Haaah?!"

_Tak ada manusia..yang terlahir sempurna.._

_Jangan kau sesali..sgala yang telah terjadi.._

_Syukuri apa yang ada..hidup adalah anugrah.._

_Tetap jalani hidup ini..melakukan yang terbaik.._

_Tuhan pastikan menuj__ukkan..kebesaran dan kuasanya.._

_Bagi hambanya..yang sabar..dan tak kenal putus asa.._

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian setelah Toshirou sadar dari tidurnya,[kayak cerita Sleeping Beauty ajah!] para Shinigami-shinigami termasuk teman-temannya selalu datang menjenguk dan berusaha membuat Toshirou ingat tentang mereka dan mereka selalu gak di open sama Toshirou.

"Ichigo,apa Taichou selalu kayak gini setiap orang datang menjenguknya?" tanya Matsumoto cemas,dia kelihatan sangat cemas banget sama itu dia juga gak bisa meluk Taichounya yang imut ,pasti Matsumoto udah kena tendangan dari kapten Jenius itu.

"Toshirou selalu membuang mukanya waktu ada yang jenguk.." kata Ichigo matanya ada lingkaran hitam (eh-eh!! Donat capucino yaa??!!!) ,itu tanda kalau dia menangis semalaman entah di mana.

"Ichigo... gue tau,lo pasti sedih ya? Jangan sedih napa? Toshirou yang asli pasti sedih liat elo sedih kayak gini.." kata Matsumoto menahan tangis.

"Rangiku-san…." Kata Ichigo.

Saat sore hari di Soul-society,Ichigo mengajak Toshirou untuk yang tadinya menolak akhirnya mau ikut setelah Ichigo memaksanya.

"Lo mau apa ngajak gue ke sini?" kata Toshirou berhenti di bawah bunga sakura.

"Gue mau buat ngengingat elo tentang gue,dulu itu waktu lo gak ada kerjaan di divisi 10,lo selalu ngajak gue ke itu sama seperti ini," kata Ichigo mulai mencoba membuat Toshirou ingat

"Waktunya sama? Maksudmu apa?" kata Toshirou ingin tahu

"Ya jelas sama musimnya Baka-Shirou!!" goda Ichigo.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Rasakan ini!!" kata Toshirou sambil memukul badan Ichigo tapi bisa Ichigo tangkis.

"Dasar bodoh!! Gak kena tau!!" cengir Ichigo sambil lari,lalu tiba-tiba..

DUAKHH...!!!!!!!!! ("LO KELAMAAN BILANGNYA!! GUE JADI KEJEDOT DULUAN!!" Ichigo's says )

"Ahahahahaha...hahahahaha!!!' tawa Toshirou nyaring

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga ya Toshirou?"

"Urusai!! Lo lucu banget waktu tadi kejedot pohoon!! Ahahahahaha..!!!"

"Hmm..." Ichigo tersenyum kecil,lalu berlari lagi karna Toshirou mengejarnya.(ya,kalo lari gaje ntar dikira gila..)

Selang waktu berjalan,akhirnya Toshirou yang ingatannya belum pulih dapat menerima dirinya yang sebagai kapten dari shinigami divisi pun mulai bisa bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Ichigo yang melihat kalau Toshirou udah bisa menerima,dia bertekad akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang statusnys dengan mengajak Toshirou ke tempat bunga sakura itu.

"Mau apa lagi lo ngajak gue ke tempat ini,Baka-duren?" kata Toshirou galak-galak imut.("Kyaaa!!! Shirou-sama!!!" Minnya's says)

"Gue mau bilang ke elo yang sebenarnya.." kata Ichigo blushing

"Bilang apa?" tanya Toshirou tampang inconnent

"Bilang kalo..."

"Hm?"

"Kalo...kau itu pacarku..." kata Ichigo dengan wajah merah padam kayak Mr. beberapa detik,mereka diam (diem ato kesambet? Gplaak!! +di tampar Ichigo karna ngeganggu+)

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?! Ini bohong kan?!!" kata Toshirou dengan badan yang bergetar tidak percaya.

"Itu benar.." kata Ichigo datar

"Tidak..tidak... tidak mungkin..."

".................." Ichigo datar

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!! Kau tidak mungkin pa.."

Cuuuuuup.......

"....Engh......" desah Toshirou

"Emmmh...." kata Ichigo menikmati ciumannya itu

Toshirou langsung menjauhkan bibirnya yang menempel pada bibir me..

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK..!!!! ("LO KELAMAAN LAGI!!! SAKIT TAU!!!" Ichigo's says AGAIN)

...nampar Ichigo (Author sweat drop),Ichigo yang kaget memandang mata hijau Emerald Toshirou,mata yang menyimpan kemarahan serta heran dan...

"Toshirou!! Tunggu!!"

".....PERGI SAJA DARI DUNIA INI BAKA-DUREN!!!!!"

"TOSHIROU!!"

.....memandangnya dengan penuh cinta.

Setelah kejadian itu,saat Ichigo mau menjenguknya di divisi 4,Toshirou selalu melarangnya heran akan tingkah kekasihnya yang berubah setelah dia hatinya yang paling dalam Ichigo ingin sekali melihat Toshirou tersenyum walaupun dalam kondisi yang buruk sekalipun.

Saat Toshirou ingin bersih-bersih kamarnya (yang di divisi 4 ya..) yang kayak Titanic terbelah 2 en di hancurkan sama Noordin M. Top pake bom .

+Ples bek on!+

Yaah...itulah kerjaan dari pesta kemarin teman-temannya datang,termasuk dia gak mau menatap mata Ichigo dengan mata tealnya.

Pestanya,pesta minum sake looh!! Toshirou yang gak sengaja minum tuh sake langsung meluk-meluk semua cowok yang ada di situ.

Yang parah,dia cipika-cipiki sama Ichigo di hadapan semua habis itu Toshirou nggak ingat kalo dia itu mabuk

+Ples bek of!+

Dia melihat ada sebuah album foto berwarna putih-kuning yang manis yang di bawa gak sengaja sama depannya ada tulisan cantik bertuliskan

"ICHIGO & TOSHIROU=TOGETHER !!" lalu Toshirou membuka album foto itu,dia terkejut lalu menutup mulut imutnya rapat-rapat lalu menitikkan air mata.

_Ternyata Baka-duren itu benar-benar... pacarku? Tidak,tapi foto ini.. foto ini menggambarkan masa laluku dengan Baka-duren.._ pikir Toshirou.

_Jangan menyerah..jangan menyerah..jangan menyeraah.._

_Jangan menyerah..jangan menyerah..jangan menyeraah.._

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

"Toshirou..." desis Ichigo yang udah balik lagi ke yang kesehatannya udah pulih tapi ingatannya lumayan udah pulih karna foto-foto n ciuman Ichigo,di suruh Sutaichou agar tetap melaksanakan tugas di Karakura-town dan tinggal di tempat tidak di beri tahu (tapi tempe!! Gubrak!!+di bogem Ichigo+)

Saat matahari mau terbenam..Toshirou yang melewati lapangan hijau luas di pinggir (kali !! glepak!! +kena tonjok karna basa-basi+) sungai melihat Ichigo yang termenung di yang ingatannya belum begitu pulih memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Ichigo.

"Ichi...."

ZLLEEEEB..!!!!

"go....."

Ichigo yang sadar namanya di panggil segera menoleh ke arah Toshirou yang sudah ada di hadapanya dengan wajah hampir menangis dan sebuah zanpakuto menancap di punggungnya sampai tembus ke depan.(HYAAA!!! LIAT KANAN-KIRI YAA!!!) (ATAS-BAWAH JUGA!! Itulah cara senam yang baik! Geplakks!! +di tabok Toshirou+)

"TOASHIROU!!! EH SALAH,TOSHIROU!!!" Panggil Ichigo yang mukanya blushing karna manggil Toashirou...(sweat drop)

"NAMA GUE BUKAN TOASHIROU BAKA-DUREN!!! TAPI TOSHIROU!!!" siapa lagi kalau bukan Toshirou

"Haaah...kalo Toashirou berarti kapten cebol ini bisa ngegantiin Toa di masjid deket Las Noches dong.. Kami butuh banget tu Toa,kalo nggak kami kan gak bisa shalat hari raya haji.. rugi gue ngebunuh ni cebol..." kata Arrancar yang menyerang Toa..Eh!! Toshirou yang bernama Grimjaww.

"Lo kira gue apaan hah?! " kata Toshirou sambil ngirim deat'h glare ke Grimjaww langsung menciut seketika

"Lo... bisa-bisanya lo ngirim deat'h glare waktu lo hampir mati.."kata Ichigo yang hampir cengo ngeliat pertengkaran antar Toshirou n Grimjaww yang di menangkan oleh Toshirou (YA~AY!! #HE IS THE CHAMPIONS MY FREEND#)

"Ya bisa lah..!!"

"Hwoi!! Cepetan balik lagi ke alur ceritanya!!!" kata Grimjaww lagi makan sate di gerobak Pak Somad (?)

"Tunggu ?!!? makan sate??!!! Gue ikuut!!!" kata Ichigo lari ke tempat sate Pak Somad

"GUE JUGA MAUU!!! JANGAN NGACAGIN GUEE!!!" Kata Toshirou lari-lari kecil dengan zanpakuto yang masih nancap di punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba Pak Somad kaget setengah idup (?) karna liat Toshirou yang kayak dia nyiapin sate buat Ichigo n Toshirou dengan nyantai lagi..trus nyanyi

_#Neng stasiun balapan...kuto solo seng djadi kenangan.._

_Koe karo aku..#_

(buntu lagu,gak tau lagi kayak mana lagunya,kalo penasaran tanya aja Pak Somad)

"WOOOOIII!!!!! LO PADE MAU MAKAN SATE ATO NGELANJUTIN FANFIC GUE!!" Kata Authornya sambil ngambil sate dari Ichigo

"MAKAN SATE."Kata 3 cengunguk (Nikazemaru-san,sori gue ambil sebutan lo) ngasih tampang inconent

"Lo nya sendiri juga makan sate tuh!" kata Ichigo

"Nyam..be..em..nyam..tul nyam" kata Grimjaww makan sate sampe penuh ke mulut nya (diskasting!!)

"Elo kok jadi gitu jaww?" tanya Toshirou heran

"Huh? Gak papa kaan?!! Nyam nyam lagipula ni sate enak!! Pak,nambah satu!!

"Yo'i mas!"

Setelah kenyang makan sate...

"Gue balik lagi ke dunia nyata gue ya? Kenyang..." kata Author sambil ngelambain tangan gaje trus keluar dari Karakura-town ke tempat dia tinggal

"Ya...gue juga mau nyelesain pertarungan gue ama Gimjaww,bentar lagi malem gak enak ama Yuzu ntar kemaleman" kata Ichigo nyantai

"Iya..nanti lo selametin gue ya Ichigo?!" sapa lagi kalo bukan Toshirou

"OK my darling,Pak Somad!! Semuanya di bayar sama Grimjaww ya!!" kata Ichigo nunjuk hidung Grimjaww

"Kok gue?!!" kata Grimjaww panik setengah mati

"Mesti elo!! Kan elo yang pertama kali makan di sini,trus lo kan ATG gue n yang laennya" kata Toshirou

"ATG? Apaan tuh?" kata Grimjaww

"Anjungan Tunai Grimjaww." kata Ichigo n Toshirou sama-sama sambil ngeluyur pergi ninggalin Grimjaww yang lagi sengsara di tagih Pak Somad

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syok liat dompet bentuk boneka Pooh kerempeng karna bayar sate Pak Somad

"Hiks...hiks..." tangis Grimjaww

"MAKASIH MAAASS..!!!" Kata Pak Somad kegirangan karna dapet duit banyak

"Kayaknya kita salah ngenipu dia deh..(sweat drop)" kata Toshirou

"Nggak tuh biar dia._._

_#Insyaflah waahai Grimjaaw..._

_bahwa diriiimu berduiit.._

_agar slaluuu nraktir kamiii..#_ "nyanyi Ichigo enak suara pak Somad

"Betul juga ya.." Toshirou ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti

"KALIAN KURJAR*!!!!!!!! BERANINYA NGEGUNAIN GUE BUAT BAYAR SATEE!!!!!!" teriak Grimjaww,kayaknya dia udah masuk ke cerita sebenarnya deh

"Eh,lo udah balik ke cerita ya? Gue ikutan ahh..." kata Toshirou nyantai trus ngambil posisi yang waktu di tusuk Grimjaww

"Gue juga,lo cepetan dong ambil posisinya!!" kata Ichigo nunjuk idung Grimjaww

"Iya-iyaa.. gue ngertii.!!" kata Grimjaww malas

"YAAAKK...ENNNN EKSIEN!!!!! (baca :N ACTION)" Kata Author sambil duduk di kursi sutradara (?)

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.----.---.---.---

"TOSHIROUU!!!" Jerit Ichigo yang ngenangkep Toshirou yang mau jatuh ke tanah.

"TOSHIROUU!! CEPAT BANGUUN!!!" Kata Ichigo sambil ngebawa Toshirou ke tempat aman.

Tapi terlambat,Grimjaww sudah narik zanpakuto nya sehingga membuat Toshirou meraung kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHKKKKKKKK.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rintihnya

"Grimjaww!!,elooo....!!!!" kata Ichigo angker

"AYO KITA SELESAIN INI STROJERDUR**!!!!" Kata Grimjaww sambil nyerang Ichigo yang sejak kapan udah ke wujud Bankai-nya

"HEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TRANG,TRING,TRUNG,TRENG,TRONG,!!!! (emangnya lagu boss?)

PRAANG,DUK,BLUUB-BLUUB,KROMPYANG,GRUDUUK,BLARR,SIUIT,!!! (kalo gak ngerti baca di paling bawah ya ^_^v)

Setelah lama bertarung,akhirnya Ichigo menang dan tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo membawa Toshirou pake Bridal-style ke divisi 4 kali ini Toshirou nggak gegar dia jadi inget puooll apa yang di alaminya.

Tapi,dia kehilangan banyak darah dan kehilangan setengah dari reiatsu nya.

"Dia akan selamat kalau kau memberikannya 'AB' kan?" tanya Unohana-taichou

"Iya bersedia menikahi..Eh salah!! Memberikan darahku padanya" kata Ichigo sambil meliat Toshirou yang sekarat (+di tampar Toshirou+,kok gue slalu kena batunya ya? Bukan kena uangnya?)

"OK,sekarang kau ikut sama Hanatarou,dia akan ngambil darahmu" kata Unohana tersenyum

"YOOSH!!!" Ichigo ikut ke dalam ruangan sama sana dapat kita dengar..

"STOOOOP HANATAROOUU,STOOOOOP GUE GAK MAAAAUUU!!!!!!"

"GAAK PAPA KOK ICHIGO-KUN!!!! GAK SAKIIT"

"APAANYA YANG GAAAK SAAKIIIIT!!! KAU SALAH NYUNTIK KE PANTAT TAUU!!! ITU NAMANYA GAK SAAKIIT HAH?"

"G..GOMEN NASAII!!!! AKAN KU ULANG LAGIII!!!"

ZLLLEEEEB.!!!!

"UGHYAYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! SAKKKITT TAAUU!!!"

"MAAA..MAAAAAAAAAAAFF!!!! GAK SENGAJAAAAA!!!"

"APANYA YANG GAK SENGAAAAAAJAAAAAAAA??!!!!!!! KENA IDUNG AKU TAUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

"SS..SIINI KU OBATIII!!!!!"

"GYYAAAAAAAAAA PUAAAAANAAAAAASS!!!!! LO PAKEEE APAAAA??!!!!!"

"AAHHH MAAAAAAFF INIII BALSEEEEEMM LANG!!!!!!!!"

"WAT DE??!!! PUAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!!!!"

Unohana yang denger itu langsung sweat drop selesai,Ichigo keluar dengan luka-luka n babak belur (bukan babak ronde makan banyak?).

"Kurosaki? Gak papa? O,iya aku mau bilang,kalo soal reiatsu nanti aku minta sumbangan dari Taichou-taichou yang punya banyak cakra,Eh!! Reiatsu-reiatsu!" kata Unohana yang keceplosan n ketauan banget dia suka nonton Naruto

"WAAAHH,ARIGATO UNOHANA-TAICHOU!!" Kata Ichigo seneng

"Do-Itashimaste" kata Unohana tersenyum lembut ke Ichigo

_Syukuri apa yang ada..hidup adalah anugrah.._

_Tetap jalani hidup ini..melaukan yang terbaik.._

_(__lo syukuri tu kena balsem lang!!)_

Setelah reiatsu dari Taichou-taichou di masukkan ke dalam tubuh Taichou menungu di kamar tempat Toshirou yang melihat Toshirou langsung ngeblush,Soutaichou langsung ngeluarin Kyouroku keluar karna ngenggangu cucunya -tiba..

"Ughh..engg..." kata Toshirou yang lagi pingsan sambil menggeliat gaje

"Lha? Kayaknya Hitsugaya-taichou ngelindur deh.." kata Soi-fong

"Iye,iye. Kayaknya gitu.." sambung Ukitake

"Kok gayanya kayak..." lanjut Byakuya

"Kayak.." Sajin say's

"Lagi..." Mayuri nyambung

"Di.." Kata Zaraki

"Engghh... Ichi..goo..." kata Toshirou sambil meluk guling yang di sampingnya

"DI 'GITUIN' SAMA ICHIGOOOO???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak para kapten itu serentak nan keras n sampe kedengar samar-samar ke Genseikan

"Huh?! G..gue?? c..celaka.." kata Ichigo takut sambil ambil aba-aba bershunpo

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO...!!!!!!" Kata kapten-kapten yang sayang sama Toshirou gak ngejer Ichigo yang udah bershunpo tebirit-birit.

"KAMI BUNUH LOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"UGYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yang gak ngikut ngejer Ichigo karna lumayan gak suka sama tingkah Toshirou adalah

Rukia,Ikkaku,Yumichika.

"Unggghhh... Ichigoo... kekiri enggghhh...ahhhh... dii kiriii...uwaaahhh...pijatanmu enghhhh..me..mangg..ennaakk..." Desah Toshirou lagi

Semua yang masih tinggal di kamar Toshirou itu sweat drop berjamaah

"Ooh..jadi ini.." kata Rukia yang masih sweat drop

"Gue kirain apa.." kata Zaraki

"Gak smart aah..(sejak kapan Mayuri ngikut Kotaro dari bando spider's?) "kata Mayuri

Ikkaku,n Yumichika cengo liatnya..

"Whooi..! lo berdua kenapa? Kesambet?" tanya Rukia

".................................." tetep gak ada balasan dari 2 orang gaje itu sampe Toshirou ngebuka matanya

"Uuukhh... lho? Zaraki?,Mayuri?,Madarame?,Ayasegawa? Kuchiki? Ngapain kalian ada di sini?" kata Toshirou

"Lo kena serangan dari Grimjaww luka parah,reiatsu habis,sekarat,gak bernya.." belum sempet Mayuri bilang di sambung Zaraki

"Yang penting lo selamet dah!" kata Zaraki masang tampang garang

"Owhh.. oya!! Gue ingat!! Kemaren gue ditraktir sama Grimjaww makan sate!!" kata Toshirou seneng

"APUAAAA??!!! DI TRAKTIRR??!!! LO GAK DI KASIH OBAT PERANGSANG KAN??!!!" Teriak semua heboh

"Obat perangsang? Gak mungkin lah yaul!! Udah ah!! Gue laper!!" kata Toshirou sambil keluar kamarnya tuk cari makan

"Kalian mau ikut juga?" tanyanya

"Waah,boleh kan Ikkaku?" kata Yumichika noleh ke Ikkaku

"Boleeehh!!! Gue laperr!!"

"Kalo gitu...AYO PERGI CARI MAKAAAAANN!!!!!!" Jerit semuanya

Di saat yang sama... Ichigo...

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! SIAL BANGET NASIB GUEEE!!!!!!!" masih lari

"BERHENNNTIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" masih ngejer

_Tuhan pastikan menunjukkan..kebesaran dan kuasanya.._

_Bagi hambanya yang sabar..dan tak kenal putus asa.._

_Dan tak kenal putus asa.._

--------------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------------

Ai :"Uwaaa!!!! Akhirnya selesei ni satu!!!"

Byakuya :"Gue kok Cuma dikit ya? Tapi gak apa-apalahh.. Masih ada urusan yang lebih penting,(nengok sinis ke Ichigo)"

Ichigo :"Ne..Byakuya.. gue gak ngegituin Toshirou kook..."

Toshirou :"BOHONG!! PAPA..DIA JAHAT SAMA AKUU!!! DIA KEMAREN 'NGEGITUIN' AKUU!!! SAMPE DI BAWA KE HOTEELL!!!"

Ai n Byakuya :"WHAAAAAAAAAATTT???!!!!!!!!!"

Ai :"Ke hotel? (mikirin negative thinking) (blushing seketika)"

Byakuya :"KUROSAKI ICHIGO…(tekanan PAKE kata-kata)"

Ichigo :"UGYAAAAAAAA!!!!! DIA BOHONGG!!!!!"

Toshirou :"Papa...dia yang bohong... trus aku di kamar itu digituin sampe Ichigo senyum puas..trus aku di cium berkali-kali.. trus si Ichigo itu udah ngegituin aku berkali-kali..trus dia ngebuat aku berdarah-darah..trus waktu mau keluar kamar,Ichigo nyegat aku trus nidurin aku lagi...kalo gak percaya nih,kissmark si Ichigo masih ada di leherku...(akting nangis)"

Byakuya :"JANGAN DI TERUSIIN!!! GUE BUNUH LO KUROSAKI ICHIGOO!!!!

CHIRE,SENBONZAKURAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Ai :"GUE JUGA IKUT!!! HANAUTA SANCHO..YAHAZU GIRI!!!"

Ichigo :"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (deat'h)"

Toshirou :"Rasain lo! Emang enak di bohongi?"

Renji :"Lo jahat banget ya Toshirou..."

Toshirou :"Ya,iyalah! Orang emang betul kok! Ada di FanFic 'Frozen moon' [Peacee ^^v]

Renji :"Sulit di percaya…"

Kusaka :"Yo! Lhoh? Kok Ichigo deat'h kayak gitu?"

Renji :"Dia kena serangan Byakuya n Ai karna Ichigo udah ngegituin Toshirou."

Kusaka :"Ooohhh………………APAAAAAAAAAA??!!!!!!!!!!!"

Renji :"Lo juga ketularan ya?"

Kusaka :"GAK AKAN GUE BIARKAAN!!!!

SOTEN NI ZASE...HYOURINMARU!!!!!"

Ichigo :(kleper-kleper?)

Ai :"Gue puas...."

Byakuya :"Lo gak apa-apa lagi kan Toshirou? Papa khawatir lo digituin sama orang lain lagi..."

Toshirou :"Enggak kok pa!! Shirou gak apa-apa kok!"

Ai :"Yo wes!! Sekarang gue mau terangin apa yang gaje di atas ya!!"

Renji :"Bukannya semua gaje?"

Ai :"Jelas aja enggak!! Tapi rada-rada gaje dikit..."

Renji :"Ya itu namanya sama aja semua gaje!!!"

Kusaka :"Ya udah cepet!!"

Ichigo :"........................................................................."

Ai :

Kurjar* :Kurang ajar

Strojerdur** :Stroberi,jeruk,duren

Prang,Duk,Blub-blub,Krompyang,Gruduk,Blarr,Siuit :

nabrak orang kemping mecahin piring (prang)

ditabok keluarga yang lagi kemping (Duk)

palak terus ngambil champage orang kemping terus naruh di gelas kaca 2 (bluub-bluub)

ngambil gelas kaca itu terus toast sama Ichigo (Krompyang)

-tiba langit jadi hitam,mendung (Gruduk)

petir nyambar,trus Ichigo n Grimjaww yang terkejut berpeluka~n! (Blarr)

angin kencang,seorang cewek pake rok mini lewat n roknya terbuka Ichigo n Grimjaww bersiul-ciul (Siuit!)

"Udah ngerti kan?!! (muter-muter gaje)"

Renji :"Iya-iya gue ngerti kok."

Ichigo :"TAPI KOK GUE SELALU KENA BATUNYA??!!!"

Ai :"Lho? Lo udah sadar,soal itu kan sesuai dangan lagunya..'Jangan Menyerah' "

Toshirou :"Kalo lo gak terima lo protes aja sama D'Masiv"

Ichigo :"OK!!! RENJI IKUT GUE!!!"

Renji :"Kok gue? Gue gak sanggup bayarin taksi lo!! Ajak Byakuya aja"

Ichigo :"YOSH!! BYAKUYA!!! IKUT GUE!!!"

Byakuya :"A...(gak sempet bicara karna udah di tarik masuk ke taksi)..HELEP MEE!!!"

SWEAT DROP masal

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

Ichigo :"Gue datang!!"

Ai :(lagi minum teh sama Toshirou,Renji lagi maen ps)

"BYUUUUUUUUUUUUURRR!!!!!!! CUIH!! GARA-GARA ELO TEH GUE JADI TUMPAAH!!!"

Toshirou :"Yaah...Teh gue.."

Ichigo :"Gue udah bawa D'masivnya!! Nih, ini namanya Ai,yang cowok imut itu namanya Toshirou,yang baboon lagi maen ps itu Renji"

Ai :"YAAA!!! D'MASIV BENERAAAN!!!"

Rian (vokal):"Hai Ai,Lo penggemar kami ya? Ada apa?"

Ai :"l...lo.. tanya.. Ichigo a..ja.. deh.. (blushing)"

Kiki (gitar) :"Woi,stroberi!! kenapa?"

Ichigo :"Gue mau nanyak,lo kok buat lagu kayak gitu sih?"

Rama (gitar):"Terserah kami lah!"

Setelah beberapa jam mereka berdebat..

Renji :"Byakuya mana?"

Rai (bass) :"Oh,cowok keren rambut hitam itu ya?"

Why (drum):"Dia masih di Dering's bangun kikuk.."

Toshirou :"Kok?"

Ichigo :"Dikerumuni orang-orang,biasaaa.."

Ai :"UAAA!!!! BYA-SAMAA!!! GAK AKAN GUE BIARKAAN!!!"

Toshirou :"IYAA!!! GUE GAK MAU BODYGUARD PAPA GUE KENAPA-NAPA!!"

Rian :"Emang mereka selalu gini ya?"

Renji :"Yaaa... gitu deh.."

Rai :"Haaah... ya udah hari ini kita aja yang nutup Ok D'Masiv?!!"

D'Masiv :"OK!!!"

Ichigo :"Kami tertolong deh karna ada yang betul,ya kan Ren?"

Renji :"Iyaa!!"

D'Masiv :"Kami dari D'Masiv mengucapkan tolong di REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya sampe bisa di jadiin api unggun (?)!!!

Ichigo :"Api unggun? Yah gak papa deh!"

Renji :"Tolong di Review ya!!"

Ichigo :"Kusaka mana Ren?"

Renji :"Lagi rawat inep di rumah sakit karna pisau lipatnya masih nancap dengan sadis di usus besarnya karna salah operasi,tadi dia datang buat ngucapin selamat tinggal untuk selamanya"

Ichigo :"Buset dah..ngeri banget.."

Rian :"Yawudah,gue ama temen-temen gue balik lagi ke studio ya!"

Ichigo n Renji :"YA!! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!"

Rian :"Do-itashimaste"

Kiki :"Sejak kapan lo bisa bahasa jepang?"

Rama :"Sejak dia sering nonton Naruto kayaknya,iya kan Why?"

Why :"Yup! That's righ't,bukan lef't"

Ichigo :"Ngaco"

Ai di studio D'rings :"JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!!!

-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-.,.,.,oOo.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-,.,.,.-


End file.
